Races of Endless Fables
Humans Humans (aka mankind or Suùrda ) in Fables are a resilient species native to the world of Allenia. They are one of the more common races of the lore, appearing in all corners of the world. There are different cultures of Humans, for example of the Northmen and the Eastermen. * Northmen * Eastermen * Southmen * Westermen Elves Elves ('''aka '''Highborn or Elvessëa) in Fables are a versatile species native to the world of Allenia. They are one of the more common races of the lore, but unlike the Humans; they are not subjected to the change of time and thus remain physically immortal. But that has garnered them awe and hatred from many around the world and even among themselves. * 'Aldùria - '''Highborn Elves * ''Shivâi - Dark Elves * 'Aschell - 'Wood Elves * 'Euinuri - 'Silver Elves * 'Lùriâns - '''Grey Elves * Night Elves (WIP) Dwarves '''Dwarves (aka ''Dùrdin ''or Stonemark) are small, but strong beings for their size and native to the world of Allenia. The Dwarves have cared little about the events of the world, often not traveling far from their mountain cities and fortresses, the dwarves are infamous for their refinement and crafting of anything from a dagger to a arsenal for war. * The Ironhammer Dwarves * The Durar Dwarves * (WIP) * (WIP) Orcs Orcs '''(aka '''Brownmark, Greenmark and the Ülirnâ) 'are a warlike species, strong and honorable despite reputation and native to the world of Allenia. The Orcs are divided between the Shattered Pact, the Blackblood Horde, and the Nighteye Konclave. * North Orc * South Orc * West Orc * East Orc Trolls '''Trolls '(aka '''Palemark or 'Kù-ïrel) ''are a giant-like species, intelligent yet stubborn; they are native to the World of Allenia. The Trolls are for all intentional purposes, enslaved by the 'Ülirnâ 'for war. Thus they are imported from their homelands as battle-fodder. * WIP * WIP * WIP * WIP Ratmans '''Ratmen ('aka Blackmark or Seviiur) are a rodent-like species, numbering in the thousands and unsurprisingly unified. They are native to Allenia, being based in the Under-Dark and within the Dominion of the Dùrdin. They occupy at least a portion of the Under-Roads and make home in the deep places of the world. * WIP * WIP * WIP * WIP Serpents Serpents (aka Sêrpàrí or Snakes) are a reptilian-like species, secretive and religious unified. They are native to Allenia, being based in the Bleak Lands. They worship the Serpent Gods and Goddess, hoping to one day revive them and reclaim their former empire from the foes that'd seek its wealth for themselves. * WIP * WIP * WIP * WIP Crôgòn Crôgòn (aka Croc or Beastmen) are a reptilian-like species, tribal and survivalists. They are based in the South of Allenia, around the Red Coast. They are fighters and scavengers for the most part of opinion of them. In a way, they are regarded with the same contempt as the Orcs. * WIP * WIP * WIP * WIP